Lil Harpy Cas
by Birdageddon
Summary: Castiel has a bit of a feathery problem, but he has faith that Sam and Dean will be there to help him through it! But will they find a way to reverse the changes? Castiel , Dean , Sam , Bunker time period, Bobby and Kevin are alive and everyone is happy. Destiel! - Fluff - Fluffy angst - Fluffy humour - fluff cuddling - cute little harpy!cas (disclosure: small in size, not de-aged)
1. Chapter 1

_**Howdy!** I started another story! I'm not giving up on My Little Dean but I wanted to start getting through this little plot bunny in my head. That and I prefer to work on My Little Dean with my Co-Author, Crianu. She's been busy as of late and I have worked on some outlines for it, but I want to go over them with her._

 _ANYWAY,, as for this story, I'm really excited to start working on this! This chapter is slightly rushed, mainly because I want to get to the good stuff, but I made sure to make it as interesting as possible! This won't take nearly as long for the story to develop. And spoiler alert, expect a lil harpy cas by chapter 3 ish ! I plan on adding art the the chapters now and then, so look out for those lil easter-eggs as well! This chapter has a lot of angst, but the fluff will arrive soon!_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Supernatural characters.**_

 _ **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** Pain, falling angel, feathers, and longings for a particular Winchester!_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I think I am in no longer need of you services."

"W..what?" Castiel asked Naomi, a wave of confusion washing over his senses.

"I think you heard me quite clearly, castiel. I no longer need you." Naomi said matter of factly, her expression cold and uncaring.

"You often fight against my orders and instead follow the Winchesters orders. At this point your rebellious ways are too much of a hassle to cope with. One might think you were the Winchesters pet."

"Certainly that is not true! I have followed your orders-"

"Have you, Castiel?"

Castiel did not reply.

Naomi shook her head with a displeased look shading her features.

"I think a punishment is in order." She said nonchalantly.

Fear scratched at the edges of Castiel's stoic eyes as they widened in surprise.

"What.. what are you going to do?"

Naomi walked around to him, eyeing him with consideration.

"I'm going to bind your wings." She said with a smile.

Confusion replaced the fear in Castiel's voice, "Bind them? So that I can not fly?"

"Oh no! You'll be able to fly alright, just in a more.. Physical sense. I'm going to physically bind your wings by fusing them with your vessels arms." She said with a stone cold smile.

Castiel remembered rumors that this had happened to some angels in the past, thus presenting new species of birds upon the Earth.

"No, please-" Castiel began, but was easily cut off by Naomi.

"Then you really will be the Winchesters pet."

Before Castiel could argue any further, Naomi approached him from behind and dug two fingers into his back. Castiel gasped out in pain and light burst from his being. Although they could not by physically seen, he could feel his wings begin to shift as they split apart and approached his arms. A burning sensation began at his shoulders that began to slowly crawl down his arms. Panic struck him. If the process was complete, who knew how much his vessel would change in adaption to having wings. He heard of tales of angels having gone so far as to losing their minds. He willed himself to use what was left of his power to escape Naomi's bright office and appear on earth. As he panicked he remembered that the Winchesters were currently at a motel for the night, he had visited them earlier. If he escaped, would they help him? Would Dean help him? The thought of Dean gave him a strong spark of motivation as the burning sensation passed his elbows. If he was going to escape, he would have to do it now. Castiel closed his eyes in pain. He just had to think of getting back to them…

He had to think of getting back to Dean!

Thoughts of Dean and flashes of his smile allowed the spark of determination within him to grow, and with all his might, he began to teleport out of Naomi's office, just as the burning sensation had reached his wrists. The burning stopped as he was ripped away into reality. He heard Naomi's shocked cry and a strong force attempt to drag him back, but he pulled away from it with all his might and broke free from Naomi's hold.

Due to the binding of his wings, he could barely fly. When he opened his eyes he found himself falling through the air, high above a dark town, lit by streetlights and houses. If he weren't in danger of harming his vessel, Cas would have found the experience to be.. beautiful.

He looked around and spotted the familiar motel sign, as it was lit for the night.

Castiel focused as hard as he could, and with one last mental push, he used the last of his strength to fly once more. With a swift blink, the whistling wind disappeared and he was no longer falling above the beautiful city lights. He now stumbled into a nearly empty parking lot. He faltered and fell next to a shiny black car.

He looked up at the car, recognition and hope filling his mind. It was the ever so familiar impala. The car that housed the only two men that seemed to care about his well being. Now matter how many times he seemed to screw them over.

Castiel put his hand on the trunk and used it to help himself up. He was suddenly very tired and in a lot of pain. Before he took a step towards the motel room, he noticed something brush his neck. He lifted a hand to the back of his neck and felt small quills poke through his skin painfully as they began to grow into what felt like.. Feathers. The same feeling tingled at his wrists. He brought his hand down as to observe it. Sure enough, small black feathers with a blue shimmer to them began to poke through his trench coat sleeve.

He may have escaped before the binding was complete, but his wings were majorly bound to his arms now, all the way down to his wrists, and the effects had already begun. Panic clawed at his mind as he realised this. He also found that he couldn't quite feel his grace. It was there, but it was as if he could no longer use it. He winced in pain once more and found another problem. He was feeling pain. That must mean, that by having his wings physically bound and fused into his arms, that he was trapped within his vessel. He could possibly go as far to say that he was almost completely mortal now. Human? No, the feathers disclosed that thought, humans don't grow feathers.

He could still feel his heavenly grace within him so he was certainly still an angel..

An angel that was now almost mortal.

A small cry of pain escaped him, disrupting his thoughts. He bent over, arms around his torso as pain sunk through him like ink.

"I.. need to get help.." He rasped aloud to himself.

He quickly began to stumble toward the motel room door that stood before him, using the Impala to lean on. As he approached he could hear two voices from within the room. The two voices that gave him hope throughout his miserable existence. The two voices that cared.

Tears stung in his eyes from pain and fear as he left the Impalas side and stumbled over to the door. With a deep breath, he pushed through the door, which was luckily unlocked. He burst into the lamp lit room as to pairs of familiar eyes turned in panic to stare at him.

"Help.. me.." Castiel managed to choke out through pain. His stance faltered and he fell forward, darkness begging to drown him.

He heard a rush of boots and the movement of thick clothing approach him as he fell.

"Cas!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOWDY!** chapter 2! yayyyy! Sadly however, i feel like this one is a bit rushed as well and has more angst then I wanted.. I'm just really excited to get to chapter 3! Chapter 3 will also be a lot longer than the last two have been so it will take a little longer to wright! I just really want chapter 3 be something I can be proud of! ;o; _

_Im also super worried the im going to let you guys down with this chapter, especially with such cool reviews for the first one. ;v; I'm trying, and I hope I can live up to your expectations 3_

 _as for the story:: Im starting to lean toward more where I want the story to go, and warning:: destiel and lil harpy fluff is soon on the way. -w-_

 ** _ALSO IM POSTING THIS LATE AT NIGHT JUST TO GET IT DONE, I WILL BE COMING BACK ON IN THE MORNING TO REVISE IT AND ADJUST A FEW THINGS, LIKE FIX ANY ERRORS , FILL IN ANY PLOT HOLES, AND ADD MORE DETAIL._**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1**_

 _ **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** Shock, fear, feathers, and clinging angels 3_

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

For Dean, it was as if time had froze.

One minute he was sitting on the foot of his lumpy motel bed, conversing with Sam about the hunt they had finished earlier that morning; the next minute he was rushing to his friend's side as the angel burst into the room.

Dean was able to grab hold of Cas by the shoulders and pull him up before the he fell face first into the thin carpet. Cas then slumped against Dean tiredly as he was guided to the foot of Dean's bed. Sam, during this time, had rose from his place at the table and abandoned his laptop to assist Dean.

Once the brothers had seated the tired angel, they began the small interrogation.

"Cas, what happened? What's wrong?" Dean demanded a bit too harshly, as he usually did.

"My.. my wings.." Cas growled through pain, arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Cas, what about your wings? You need to be specific." Sam said, trying to sound comforting.

"I.. Naomi-"

"What are those.." Dean broke through Castiel's words as he examined the dark feathers protruding from his trench coat sleeve.

Castiel sighed heavily, embarrassment and shame hidden within his breath.

"Naomi has bound my wings.. Physically. Already the effects are taking place. Soon my arms will more like that of wings of a bird."

"Hold on a second," Sam said skeptically, inspecting castiel. "Take off your shirt, I don't think it's just your arms growing feathers."

Castiel hesitated, but nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. Once he had slipped off his top layers of clothing, all three of them stared in surprise. The feathers had spread from Castiel's arms and were now sprouting from around Castiel's neck, shoulders, and even a few along his collarbone.

"I don't understand, I thought I got away in time. The changes shouldn't be spreading any further!" Castiel grimaced and wrapped his arms around him once more as the feathers began to spread faster.

"Cas.. what do you mean?" Dean asked, dread leaking off his words and filling the atmosphere with dark thick feeling.

Castiel, through nearly gritted teeth, began to try and explain to them.

"I had hear of rumors and stories where when and angel's wings were physically bound to their vessels arms, the vessel would go under a drastic transformation as to accommodate the heavenly wings of an angel. The changes would go so far as to transforming the vessel completely in the form of an earthly bird. In some cases, even the mind of the angel. Its angel superstition that that is how the bird you know as the harpy eagle came to be." Cas growled. "Although it appears that the rumors were true.. And my vessel may be doing the very same…"

Both brothers stared in horror at Castiel, not quite sure how to respond to what they had just heard.

"O-ok.. but you just said you thought you got away in time, does that mean something?" Sam inquired, trying to fully understand their predicament.

"Well, I was able to escape before Naomi was able to fully bound my wings.. I hoped that perhaps that would mean that my vessel would not fully adapt. Although I supposed cutting the binding off at the wrists won't do much for me.." Castiel's words began to slur and his world began to spin, darkness creeping into the corners of his vision.

Before anyone could speak another word, two large snaps erupted from Castiel's legs, causing him to cry out and jolt forward in reaction to the pain.

Dean leapt up and grabbed him before he fell of the bed, Castiel's fingers instantly grabbing at the front of Dean's shirt.

"I got you buddy!" Dean assured as Castiel's breaths began to quicken.

"D-..Dean.. It hurts so much.." Cas growled harshly through the pain.

"I know, I know.." Dean looked to Sam for help, but he was just as lost as him.

"I don't think we can do anything as of right now.. We might just have to ride this out and find cure afterwards." Sam said, defeated and at a loss any further words.

Dean's heart sank and his gaze moved to the angel who was pressed up against him, refusing to let go.

"Ok the.. Take of your shoes and follow me ok?" Cas did as Dean instructed and was carefully guided around to the side of the bed, clinging to him the entire time. Dean pulled Cas onto the bed in a position that seemed to be a bit more comfortable.

"There's nothing we can do right now.. But I promise that we will help you." Dean assured, trying to remove Castiel's hands. This only made Cas cling even tighter.

"Don't.. Leave.. Me.." Cas choked as pain dragged itself throughout his body.

"I won't.." Dean sighed, accepting his fate.

He motioned for Sam to hand him Castiel's trench coat and gave him a 'don't judge me' look.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly as he handed the coat over.

Dean proceeded to wrap it around Castiel's shaking frame, trying to ignore the fact that it felt slightly smaller now.

With Cas securely covered with the coat, Dean put his arms around the angel and tried his best to comfort him.

Sam, with not much else to do, went to his laptop to see what he could find that would help their situation.

* * *

Many hours later, Castiels shaking slowed gradually.

At this point, Dean was half asleep, scarcely aware that the feathery angel in his arms was about the size of a young teenager.

Sam had done all the research that his tired mind was capable of doing for the night, and was forced to resign in spite of what he wanted.

With all three of them finally resting on the lumpy beds, they were finally able to drift off into a wary sleep.

* * *

After a few hours of static dreams, Dean's eyes began to shift open as his body became aware of his surroundings. Memories of last night faded back into his memory and he quickly looked down at his chest. The trench coat he was holding onto was draped over a small figure, as if it could have never worked as a jacket for the small being underneath to begin with.

Dean's eyes slowly widened in horror as the reality of the situation sunk in.

He slowly lifted the trench coat and found a feather surprise still clinging to his shirt.


End file.
